Riverdale One-shots
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: Riverdale one-shots updated periodically. So far there's a Cheronica, Choni, Kevin/Fangs and Bughead
1. Cheronica

**Crimson lips kiss purple ones**

 **(Past) Cheronica- "But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all?"**

Crimson lips kiss purple ones. That's the way it was. Before. Before Penelope Blossom caught them but it didn't matter because purple lips kissed crimson lips.

11

The Blossoms had gone to New York City for business and were staying near the Lodges, who had a daughter Jason's age, so naturally they spent lots of time together. Veronica and Cheryl had slipped away the first night to play with Veronica's fashion dolls. They were eleven. They had been playing out a story about a fashion model. Cheryl was pretending hers was on vacation in Bora Bora while Veronica's were in New York. Cheryl had put her fashion doll to sleep and was watching Veronica play when Veronica made her two girl dolls kiss. Cheryl had starred with her mouth forming a big 'O'.

"Girls can love girls?" Cheryl had asked Veronica.

Veronica looked at Cheryl with a weird expression. "Of course they can. And boys can love boys." Veronica giggled like it was dirty secret.

"Would your Mommy and Daddy still love you if you loved a girl?" Cheryl asked, tugging on her red pigtail.

"Yes. Would yours?"

Cheryl shrugged. Then Veronica got really close to Cheryl and kissed her. Veronica could taste Cheryl's cherry flavored chapstick mix with her grape one as she slid her lips across the other girls.

For two years after that day the only fruit Veronica would eat was cherries and grapes.

13

There was a business convention in Philly that Mr Blossom and Mr lodge had to attend. Since there was talk of arranging Veronica and Jason in a marriage the misses decided to bring the kids on a little vacation to Pennsylvania. It was summer and Cheryl was excited to get to wear her bathing suit somewhere other than her home pool and the river. She was even more delighted to find out Veronica would be there. While their moms gossiped and their dad and Cheryl's brother worked Veronica and Cheryl disappeared into a empty stairwell. They were fresh from the pool still dripping and in their bathing suits sitting on the floor of the dusty stair well.

"You look like a fashion doll," Veronica told Cheryl. "So pretty with perfect skin."

"So do you."

They looked at each other and this time Cheryl leaned in first and kissed Veronica. She felt her red tinted lip gloss smear as the other girl pulled her closer. Veronica felt brave and traced her tongue along the bottom of Cheryl's lip and the redhead shivered.

They spent the rest of the trip sneaking off to smear their lips glosses on each others lips.

14

By now the girls had had boyfriends (and maybe a fling with a girl) and had much more kissing experience but the fact still remained that Cheryl and Veronica were each other's first kisses. There was some fancy gala in Florida that the Lodges and Blossoms were attending. Cheryl didn't want to leave her life behind for four days to be stuck in sunny, humid Florida but Veronica was excited since her mother let it slip that the Blossoms would be there.

The first time they saw each other that trip was at the prime event. The Friday night gala. Veronica was wearing a tight, eggplant colored gown with a slit up to her thigh. And purple lipstick. She ran into Cheryl who was wearing flowing red dress with a corset top and lace cap sleeves. And of course red lipstick. They collided barely managing not to spill champagne on each other. When they looked up ready to curse someone out they realized it was each other.

They laughed about it and as soon as they could slipped out of the ballroom. This time isn't as innocent as every other time they met. This time was sloppily stuffed in coat closets and roaming hands.

That was until Sunday evening when Mrs Blossom went to the coat closet to get her nose powder and found her daughter pressed up against the Lodge heiress and was so shocked she nearly passed out. Cheryl knew her lips where a shade of wine by now and no matter how much her parents yelled she didn't feel regret.

16

Cheryl and Veronica hadn't seen each other since the fateful night Mrs Blossom walked in on them. Cheryl had learned to tuck away the memories and pretend she was straight while Veronica held onto them, dreaming of a day when she could kiss the redhead again. Until one day at school Cheryl walked up to her lunch table and almost dropped her tray. Sitting across from where she was standing was Veronica Lodge wearing purple lipstick and a necklace Cheryl was pretty sure belonged to her. Veronica looked up to see Cheryl Blossom standing in front of her looking absolutely shocked and of course wearing red lipstick. They both shot each other looks as if to say 'what are you doing here?'

Two days later Cheryl approached her table that now also included Veronica and looked at the brunette. "Mother put you on the list for JJ's memorial. I don't know you would be there but whatever. Don't steal the silverware we'll be checking bags. And sleepover the night before I don't want to be lonely the night before we bury my brother."

Veronica nodded.

They were laying on Cheryl's bed talking about the Kardashians when Veronica brought up the touchy subject.

"If you close your eyes does it feel like nothing's changed at all?" Veronica asked as she traced circles on the silk bed sheets with her fingers.

Cheryl nodded. "It can't happen again though, mother would have my head."

Veronica nodded sympathetically and then offered to do Cheryl's nails, an offer Cheryl accepted.

The last time Cheryl and Veronica kissed was while Cheryl was chilled to the bone in ice water on the Lodge's living room floor, holding a sup of hot cocoa with Veronica's arms wrapped around her.

After that they moved on. Veronica and Archie got together and Cheryl waited, biding her time until she found someone that made her feel the same way Veronica made her feel. She found her answer in Southside Serpent with pink hair.

Cheryl and Veronica were happy now. For themselves and each other. They were still close friends with healthy relationships keeping the secret the crimson lips used to kiss purple ones.


	2. Bughead

**It's the little things**

 **Bughead: "sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your hearts."**

When Betty was twenty-two she found out she was pregnant. She fell in love with her baby the minute she found out. She couldn't wait to love it and take care of it and dress it and be a mom. Betty called Jughead while she was still in the bathroom holding the fresh test. Jughead was just getting out of class when he got the call from Betty.

"I'm pregnant Jug," Betty said as soon as he picked up the phone.

Jughead felt all the exhaustion lift of his shoulders and be replaced by joy. "I love you. I'm so happy, baby."

Jughead skipped class to go to their first doctor's appointment. Betty was sitting on the chair bouncing her leg when the doctor walked in. He did her sonogram and on the screen popped up a small baby the size of a lime was in there with it's little heartbeat filling the room.

Betty posted the sonogram picture on Instagram and was overflowed with happy comments. She was so excited. She spent the rest of the night drinking tea and rubbing the small bump in her slim form. She felt so content and happy that she felt full. Her whole body was tingling.

When they found out the gender Betty was so happy her heart was beating faster than normal. She was standing in the shower that night with her hands on her baby bump. Even though the baby was only the size of a banana it felt like her whole world. Her whole world was controlled by this little banana.

By her sixth month mark, Betty was feeling crazy swollen and puffy but she still loved her tiny baby more than anything else in the world (don't tell Juggy). She had to start working her wedding planning company from home because it was too uncomfortable to go to work for long periods of time.

Veronica, Cheryl and Polly teamed up to throw her a baby shower. It was sparkly and gender neutral since Betty hadn't told anyone the baby's gender. All her friends some from the past and some newly made were there and they certainly showered her.

At seven months Betty started getting bad back aches and her legs started to swell up. Her doctor put her on bedrest and Betty's days became mind numbing blurs of TV, movies and food. No matter how bored or how much pain she was in she was still crazy in love with her baby. There was nothing that could change that. When Jughead was free he would come and sit with Betty and give her massages wherever she wanted.

He took her on one last date in the beginning of her eight month. They got dressed up fancy and drove to the classy restaurant in Greendale. Betty felt the nicest she had in two months. She was wearing a form fitting pink dress that showed of all her curves and the baby bump. They ate dinner and happily chatted or just took each other's presence in. they ordered desert and while they were waiting Jughead excuse himself to use the restroom. Desert came before Jughead was back, when Betty looked at the brownies she noticed the 'Will you marry me?' written in caramel drizzle. When she looked up Jughead was on one knee with a box held out. Betty stood up and one hand flew to her mouth, the other wrapping around the bottom of her bump.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes," Betty said holing out her left hand. Jughead slipped the rose gold band that held a round diamond onto his now fiance's hand.

That night they slept cuddled together, well as much as they could with their baby in the way. At two in the morning Betty woke up feeling like she was going to puke. She ran to the bathroom. As she sat on the tiled floor the nausea passed and was replaced with intense pain in her back. She shouted for Jughead who came stumbling into the bathroom.

When the contractions were finally eight minutes apart Jughead drove Betty to the hospital. They couldn't give her an epidural until noon which meant hours of wailing and pain. After they gave her the pain meds she waited another four hours until her baby was born. She held her little girl on her chest. She was still surprised at how something so small could make her so happy. She looked up but the doctors looked concerned.

"Miss Cooper, please push again," one instructed.

Jughead came over and picked up his baby. Betty did as she was instructed and soon enough she had given birth to a second baby. They wrapped the second girl up and laid her on Betty's chest.

"Is that it?" Betty asked, panting and trying to catch her breath.

The doctors nodded and gave them a minute to choose names before the babies were taken for testing.

Five minutes later the doctors took Arabella and Juliet away. Arabella Alice and Juliet Charlotte Jones.

Later, once all the testing was done and the day's guests had gone Jughead and Betty were laying next to each other on the tiny bed, each holding one of their tiny daughters and feeling so incredibly happy all because of their tiny bundles.


	3. Choni

**Choni- "imagine your otp's child crawling between their parents after having a nightmare. Imagine your otp sharing a moment because they wish they were still having nightmares about fictional stuff not their pasts."**

Cheryl and Toni had a knack for doing everything sooner than every other couple they knew. They had sex after they'd been dating for two months. After being together for four months they moved into Thistle house together. They got engaged straight out of high school and got married two weeks after they finished their bachelor degrees. They traveled around Europe for their month long honeymoon and then Cheryl had gone back to school while Toni joined a team of very esteemed photographers. In the middle of her masters degree Cheryl released a fashion line that exploded. She still managed to graduate. At twenty-five they were the first of all their friends to have a kid. They adopted a Middle-Eastern baby girl from Iraq who lost her parents in a bombing.

It was a struggle at first. Mina had been in America for two years before she was adopted but her English was still spotty and it made communicating between her and her new parents difficult sometimes but they made it work. Toni and Cheryl loved being moms. They drove Mina to and from school everyday, cooked food for her and took her out on fun excursions. Not to mention Cheryl loved to spoil her daughter and Toni taught Mina how to use fingerpaints. They were a happy happy family for three years before Toni and Cheryl decided to adopt again. They were beyond thrilled that Betty and Josie had finally had a baby for Mina to play with but they were still having a second child sooner than everyone else.

They adopted a baby from a teenage girl in Puerto Rico who couldn't raise the baby on herself. Mateo was a little ball of joy although he made everyone in the house thoroughly exhausted. As he and Mina grew up together the two siblings became close. They learned how to play baseball together from their Uncle Archie and liked to practice together...inside the house. They were still the cutest kids Chery had ever seen, in her opinion, because they were hers. Everything Cheryl Topaz is the best, after all. Toni thought the kids were crazy smart and both spoke English, Spanish and a little Arabic.

When Cheryl and Toni were twenty-nine, Mina was six and Mateo was four Toni and Cheryl decided to have a baby of their own. Toni carried the baby and they had gotten Hevin to be a sperm donor. Cheryl didn't want a drop of Blossom blood running through her children's veins.

Cheryl and Toni were laying together in their bed one night in the fourth month of Toni's pregnancy. Cheryl was listening to Toni talk about a difficult photo shoot with a love sick smile plastered on her face. Toni then comforted Cheryl as she recounted a rough encounter she had with a homophobic customer. Slowly the couple drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Around two in the morning that night they were awaken by Mina jumping into their bed.

"Mina?" Cheryl asked sleepily. "What are you doing in here?"

Toni pulled the little girl into a tight hug and then tried to wipe away her daughter's tears.

"I had a nightmare that Maleficent cursed me like Princess Aurora," Mina cried, burying her face into her Momma's chest. Toni ran her fingers through the child's hair while Cheryl rubbed Mina's back.

"Oh no. you're safe here though, baby, no one can touch you with Mommy and I here," Toni said soothingly.

"I know Momma," Mina said, crawling out of Toni's lap nad into the small space between the couple. "I'm safe her between Mommy and you."

Cheryl felt her heart melt and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Well you can stay in here tonight. Momma and I will protect you. Try to sleep tight now," Cheryl said, kinning her daughter's forehead.

Toni watched her wife and daughter for a few minutes before laying down. It wasn't to long before she heard the pitter patter of Mateo running to their room too. He flopped onto the bed and didn't hesitate to crawl between Toni and Mina. toni kissed the back of his head and then tried to fall asleep but she couldn't.

She kept picturing being tied up in front of a fire with Malachi and Penny Peabody hovering around her like maniacs. Fights with other gangsters. Her mother's dead body slumped over thin white lines. Realizing Cheryl was missing. Running through a old nunnery to save the love of her life. It still gave her nightmares sometimes, especially now that she was pregnant. She couldn't seem to just move on.

It was a similar situation for Cheryl who was suddenly reminded of all the nights she had night mares and her mother gave her a reprimanding for waking her and harsh go back to bed. All the years of verbal and physical abuse. Being sent to conversion therapy. Seeing her girlfriend being held hostage. It all seemed too close to her present life on days with big parenting challenges. Cheryl heard her wife sit up and so she sat up too. They made sure their children were still sleeping and then reached out to take each other's hands.

"I'm glad they have nightmares of the boogeyman and movie villains," Cheryl said softly.

"Me too, babe. Me too. I want to protect them with every cell in my body," Toni answered her wife.

Cheryl suddenly felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt stupid for still being tormented by her past and being so emotional when her wife was the pregnant one. "I don't want them to grow up like we did. With a physco killer on the loose and a stupid gang rivalry gripping the whole town."

Toni gave Cheryl hr signature empathetic look and squeezed her hand. "That's not going to happen. It over now."

Cheryl blew a breath out. "But still they're going to go to school where Midge Klump was murdered and swim in the river where my dead brother floats and I tried to end my life."

Toni rubbed her still relatively flat stomach as she realized what her wife was saying was true. "This town certainly has it's ghosts."

"Having milkshakes where Fred Andrews was shot and playing around where you almost got disemboweled," Cheryl choked out, the tears still streaming steadily down her face.

Toni licked her lips while she struggled to find the right words. She finally said something she had been thinking about since her positive pregnancy test four months ago: "What if we moved? Left Riverdale?"

Cheryl sniffled and wiped her face. "I think I would like that."

Four weeks after that night Cheryl and Toni found a condo in New York City that they bought and became the first couple they knew to leave Riverdale in the dust.


	4. KevinFangs

**Kevin/Fangs & (past) Kevin/Moose- "** **A moves to a different country/ city/ area for a couple of years and one day they come back, and when B sees them they get happy again and go to talk to A only to be cut off by A's spouse: heartbroken B"**

I had been hurt after Moose had ended our series of flings turned almost hidden relationship. Of course I had been, Moose was a big part of my self discovery. Then he had crushed my heart in two words: "we're over." No explanation, no nothing. Just two untouched milkshakes on a table and my heart beating too fast to say anything.

Luckily it was a week and a half before graduation and I went to Florida for college. I had always wanted to leave Riverdale but at that moment the last week and a half seemed like to much a of a wait.

Dad and Ms McCoy drove down with me to Florida and we talked about mind;ess memories the whole way there. When we got there it took a few trips from the car to my dorm to get all my stuff in. We spent the next few hours unpacking and decorating/setting up my side of the room. Then we went to dinner and finally we came back to my room. My dad and I hugged for the longest we have since I came out to him. We tried not to cry but in the end we shared a few tears. Ms McCoy hugged me too and told me to call if I needed anything.

I spent the next three days wandering around campus learning the layout and making some acquaintances. I walked into my dorm room around noon on my third day there and saw someone in the room. I only saw their side and from the amount of black they were wearing I jumped to the conclusion they were the black hood. I took a few steps in and cleared my throat.

"Uh hi there," I said, trying to keep my cool. Which was always hard for me but especially difficult in stressful situation.

The stranger turned to face me and I saw a face I vaguely recognized and I definitely recognized the jacket he was holding. A Southside Serpent one. "Keller. Got a lot of pictures from home, huh?" he said.

My heart jumped in my chest at his smooth voice and his recognition of the pictures. "Uh yeah. Sorry, didn't catch your name. What was is?"

He smirked and tossed the jacket onto his bed. "Didn't give it. Though I'm surprised Riverdale's resident friendly boy doesn't already know it."

I was frozen in place by his attitude. I was not Riverdale's resident friendly boy. I said nothing. I wasn't sure there was a good response to what he had said.

He looked at me and his dark eyebrow twitched. "I'm kidding, Keller. The name's Fangs."

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

That was the start of a compatible roommate ship that slowly, very slowly transformed into a friendship. It took about three semesters before we were close friends. So close that I invited Fangs home for Thanksgiving. He accepted but then a crazy storm in Riverdale left us stranded in Florida so we drove to the beach and stayed in a motel that week. We came back to school sunburnt and with a slew of inside jokes that were the result of drunken shenanigans.

After that Fangs would drag me to party after party. Slowly, I started to enjoy the social scene. The plus side to this was that I also could convince Fangs to stay in and study sometimes which always resulted in a hour or three of studying and then laying on the floor with a bottle of scotch just talking and laughing.

One day, two weeks before our final finals (well at least in the two year degree) we must have had a study session that ended in too much scotch because Fangs and I woke up curled together in Fangs' bed. Naked.

It was awkwardly silent for about five days after that. Which was fine I guess, what did I expect. We slept together and we weren't together, definite recipe for awkwardness. It wasn't until five days later when Fangs came home with his tongue shoved down some preppy dude's throat. I felt sick so, I slammed my text book closed and left the room. I walked around the campus and the surrounding city until my feet felt like lead and I was barely awake. I dragged myself back to my dorm building and let myself into the room I shared with Fangs.

The preppy guy wasn't anywhere in sight and Fangs was sitting shirtless on his bed with his head in his hands. I almost felt bad for him. Scratch that I did. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"You're back. We need to talk," He said. His voice was hoarse and I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

"About why you brought a guy home without any warning for me to get out?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Fangs looked at me with a confused expression. "No. about how we had sex."

I wanted to point out that was what I had meant but then it hit me like a bullet to the stomach. (Wait, that was a bad analogy.) I had feelings for Fangs. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, let alone speak. So I did the only thing I could think of I kissed him.

And that's how we became exclusive boyfriends. It got serious from then and we had a small wedding with a few Serpents and some of my childhood friends there. We had it in Florida, on a beach, as the sun was setting.

It was four years after we got married that we were returning to Riverdale for the first time since Fangs and I arrived at college. We were there for Archie and Veronica's wedding but we had come up a few days early to see everyone again.

I was standing outside of Pop's waiting for Fangs to grab our to go order. My hands where in my pockets the cold wind making my cheeks turn red. I saw someone walking up to me in the corner of my vision. My defenses popped up but before I realized it Moose was standing in front of me.

It felt weird seeing him. Standing there as if nothing had happened, with his hands hanging by his sides like an ape. He looked at me with such happiness in his eyes I didn't know how to tell him I was married. He opened his mouth to say something at the same time the bell above Pop's door rang. We both looked back to see Fangs walking out with a brown bag filled with rood tucked under his left arm.

I smiled. "Hey babe, ready to go?"

Fangs lit up and nodded. "Yeah, just trying not to drop this…"Fangs said, trying to shove his wallet into his pocket and hold the food. I walked to his side and took the food, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. My husband smiled at me when we pulled apart and as we walked to my truck I couldn't help but feel a little happy at the look of complete despair on Moose's face.


End file.
